


The unforgivable sacrifice

by Mishter_goose



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Feels, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishter_goose/pseuds/Mishter_goose
Summary: Just something I wrote when I saw some fan-artI would post the pic but I'm still new and don't know how, any tips you could give would be greatI don't own anything just the story





	The unforgivable sacrifice

 

 

All he could do was watch in horror and helplessness as ellana jumped in the way of the spears path, the dread wolf struggled restlessly against the hands that held him from catching his vhenan as she fell to the ground like a stone

"Well well" andruil hummed with a dark sadistic glee  
"it seems that a little halla  has wandered into the crossfire" she continued as she strolled towards Ella's body

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" He snarled, ears folding back with anger and aggression, tears streaming down his beaten face, cutting through the blood stains on his cheeks

"Oh How wonderful! The wolf has found a mate" andruil grinned with delight as she knelt next to Ella

"What a shame that she would risk her life for a good for nothing trickster like you, she really is a Lovely little thing isn't she" she crooned as she looked into Ella's fluttering eyes as she fought so hard for each breath

"Just imagine, wolf, how beautiful she will look with my markings over her brow" andruil sneered, his anger and despair flared wildly, lightning filled his eyes as frost began to cover his skin and the Wolf skin slung over his shoulder burst into flames and ash

"I would rather die than let her become your slave! IF YOU SO MUCH AS LAY A FINGER ON HER I WILL TEAR YOU APART!" He growled as his captors turned to solid ice and shattered, before andruil could react her limbs begun to turn to stone slowly as she fought against the wolf's magic, he wrapped his hands around her throat tightly and watched the life leave her eyes, leaving behind a Grimm statue, half flesh half stone, the Wolf stood there staring at the blank lifeless eyes of his sister, until a broken gasp broke him from the moment, he rushed to Ellana's side to find her just barely clinging on to life, her remaining hand fumbling at the spear protruding from the center of her chest, he gently held her to him and buried his face in her hair as he cried

"Why!" He sobbed

"why would you do this vhenan" he said as he gently rocked them back and forth, her hair becoming damp with his blood and tears

"Even after everything I have done to you, you would take your own life just to save mine, why!" He no longer tried to hide the sadness and despair he felt and simply held her, he felt her trembling hand rest on his cheek and leant into it holding it there

"Ar lath ma, vhenan" she said quietly as she kissed him for the last time before her final stuttering breath left her, he screamed his pain and anguish to the sky as he held her cooling body close, after what felt like centuries of simply sitting there holding his lover's cold body he turned her over in his arms, the spear having gone straight through her chest, protrudes from her back, he kisses her cold cheek on last time as he held the bloody tip of the spear to the center of his chest then quickly pulled her back against him, the wolf is dead and the halla forgotten, nothing remains but two bodies locked together by death and the love they used to share, many years pass by and they still remained there, their bodies perfectly preserved by some strange magic, almost as if they were only asleep, those who found themselves at the old ruin in which the two lay, leave flowers and little frilly cakes at their resting place and return home with stories of their ghost's wandering the ruins hand in hand, and the dreamers with stories of dreams in the fade in which a large black Wolf sleeps with a golden halla nestled in its fur.

END


End file.
